Lorien Love
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: "What is it about the Loric that causes us to love so deeply?" Four/Six. Contains spoilers for Power of Six.


What is it that causes us to love one another?

Is it merely physical attractiveness? Some sort of insanity that only we Loriens truly understand? Or is it something deeper?

Something so incredible that we can only understand it if we truly begin to comprehend who we are? And who we are to each other? What it would mean for our species if we were ignore one another?

Henri once told me that we Loric only love once. Something that I've pondered again and again as the years have passed. Something that I've wondered about.

The human, Sarah Hart. She understood love. She understood me, or so I thought. Then, when I returned for her, she betrayed me. She turned me in. She did not understand Loric love.

I was lost and heart broken. But somehow I was still breathing. I was captured when she came for us. Six.

She had an earth name that she chose to cast aside. She felt that it was no longer needed given our circumstances. She had broken the charm to come to my rescue.

Six was steady when I was confused. She was confident what I was weary. For the first little while after she broke us out of prison, she was in charge.

I thought about our time together. The little moments between us. Time passed. We grew closer.

Until my chest was taken I thought we were untouchable.

Then when we realized we had to split up, I was confident in what I felt I needed to do, but that doesn't mean that I was ready for Six to go. She announced that she was going to help the one in Spain, but I felt that I needed to go and rescue our chests from the hornet's nest.

I should have gone with her.

Before she left, she kissed me. Not in a sisterly way, but in a manner that communicated to me that it was my move now. All I had to do was say the word.

But then she was gone.

I was still confused. I wasn't ready for her to go. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me I came to realize in our time apart. I needed her.

But nonetheless I had to press on. I shouldn't have.

My decisions following that moment caused the disappearance of my best friend. Sam.

But it caused the rescue of Number Nine.

It didn't matter however, because I didn't know where to go from there.

I needed Six back.

Time passed, and eventually we found each other again.

I didn't even think of Sarah anymore without her name being mentioned.

When I saw her it was on the other side of a battlefield. Between her and I were Mogs.

Might as well be tissue paper.

Our eyes locked and we communicated. Her eyes screamed _"I missed you." _And that was all I needed.

I was a one man firing squad. Nothing could stand in my Nine was at my side and together we tore through the Mogs like they weren't moving.

At last I stood before her.

She looked a wreck. She was covered in blood and dirt. Several cuts and scrapes ran up and down her arms and legs. But she was beautiful.

She leapt into my arms and I held her close. I had lost track of the days, but we were finally together again.

Around us a battle raged on, but we were together again, and that was all that mattered.

Time passed, and we were never apart. Never again. I didn't let her out of my sight. The others made jokes and she blushed.

At night, we would talk for hours. She opened up to me. She spoke of Katarina and the fond memories she had. I spoke of Henri. We talked about everything, and yet nothing.

She was my whole world.

When we kissed, it felt as though nothing else mattered.

When we made love, it felt as though time had ceased and all that existed was that moment.

And finally, when everything had ended, when the Mogs were defeated and we could at last return to Lorien, there was something that I needed to do first.

We sat in the little restaurant where we had gone after being reunited. The ship was bound to leave the next day. I had a small velvet box in my pocket. It was a human custom, and completely unnecessary.

But she had once spoken of how beautiful human marriage customs were.

So here I kneel on the ground before her, with the box in my hands. It was open.

"Six, you are the only thing that matters to me. My world world. I finally understand what Henri meant when he said Loriens only love once. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Time still marched on, and here I sit, in my small house. Home on Lorien. My hand is wrapped around Six, and in her arms is a small pink bundle. This is my life.

And I wouldn't change a second of it.

* * *

**I felt inspired. Y'all can thank Mayday Parade. I am weighing the possibility of undertaking an AU Lorien Legacies story. It would take some doing, and perhaps a real sense of direction, but I think I could do it... Perhaps another one shot or two. ~Muffin**


End file.
